The legend of Zelda: Return of the Shadows
by zeldarox11
Summary: The sequel to Twilight Princess. Link now has a daughter and it's been fifthteen years since Midna left, but what happens when another path to the twilight realm is discovered? Plz R&R!
1. Chapter 1

The Legend of Zelda: Return of the Shadows

**Behold, my first story, it's alive!!!**

**_Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ZELDA, IF I DID LINK WOULD TOTALLY GO FOR ZELDA_**

**Dedicated to my best friend, Tia. Plz R&R and leave any comments, thx

* * *

**Chapter 1

_ She hurried up the steps and turned to give Link a smile. The mirror shattered to a million pieces, the princess and the hero stood, stunned._

The memory of her still haunted link, even though it had been fifth-teen years since he last saw her. He remembered them making their way back to the castle. Zelda turned to him. The goddesses had blessed them with a child. He remembered reluctantly taking the baby from her, "Please, Link, its dangerous here. I know she will be a beautiful princess some day," were her last words.

The sky had turned a dark blue, it was twilight. Tomorrow would be Tia's fifth teen birthday. Link was surprised to see her already in bed. He touched her cheek then covered her shoulders with her bed sheet.

Tia woke up bright and early the next morning. Of course since she was the birthday girl she didn't have to help out at the ranch. Link hid something behind his back. It was her birthday present! Link made her close her eyes, and placed something long and heavy in her hands…it was a sword! Link had taught her to sword fight with a wooden sword, and now she had a real sword. She tried it out on the scarecrow nearby, slicing the pumpkin cleanly in half.

That night, while Tia sat in front of the fire, admiring her new weapon, she began to wonder, "Dad, who was my mom?" Link had thought about telling her when she was older, but he never got around to it. Tia didn't believe she was a princess "well then why don't we live in a castle? Why aren't you the king?" tears ran quickly down her face, "you're lying, there's something wrong and you don't want to tell me!" with that, she ran to her room, sobbing. She refused to talk to Link for the next few days, her mood fouled by her disbelief. One night, when Tia was supposed to lock the gates leading to Faron, she saw a bright flashing light glowing in the forest. She decided to go see what it was for herself, not knowing what lay ahead.


	2. Chapter 2

The Legend of Zelda: Return of the Shadows

**I know its a little short but I promise the next chapters will be longer, any ways enjoy**

**_Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ZELDA, BUT I WISH I DID_**

**plz R&R and leave any comments thx**

* * *

Chapter 2

The next morning, Link began to worry. Tia had not come back last night when she was told to lock the gates and nobody had seen her since. When Link got to the gates, he saw it was still unlocked. Tia's footprints lead to the Faron forest, the stopped. There was not a trace of any life form nearby. By the end of the day, rumors were going around that there was a demon lurking within the Faron forest and children were not allowed pass the gates to Faron.

That night, Link could not sleep so he went to visit the spring. However, when he got there Ordona was gone and the waters were a murky orange. He felt the familiar sensation and he dropped on all four. Once a twilight beast, he could see the light guardian. Ordona's eyes were closed, it had gone into a deep slumber and twilight had covered Hyrule once more. Something moved in the shadows, Link's ears laid flat and he growled a warning sound. A twili step out, her fiery, long hair glinting, her amber eyes burning. Link beamed with joy at the sight of the twilight princess. "Link," her clear voice rang out, "Another path between our worlds has opened, it can't be the mirror but lets check," And with that, the princess warped them out.

Tia woke shivering, the sky was a smoky purple, there was no moon or sun and she was no longer in the Faron forest. She was outside a building, and everywhere she looked she saw black stuff floating around. She went inside and found herself in a dimly lit passage. She walked for hours in the winding labyrinth but got nowhere. It seemed like a never-ending maze. Suddenly she heard footsteps, but they did not sound human. There was nowhere to run, nowhere to hide. She waited her heart racing. Around the corner came a black, scrawny club-carrying beast. It swung its big black head around to stare at her. Suddenly it raised its club with a screech and went after her.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Link and Midna arrived at the mirror chamber just as the sun was rising. Though the mirror remained broken and even though no one had been here for fifth-teen years, there was not a speck of dust on it. Link's heart dropped when he saw the empty frame. The Twilight Princess suddenly looked sky ward as if expecting an assault but what they heard was far worse than any assault they'd lived through.

_Hero of light,_ a cold breathy voice seemed to emanate from nowhere, _if you wish to see your beloved daughter, come to the place which we first met, _Link never dreamed he'd ever hear this voice again. Midna gasped then recomposed her pale face into a frown when she heard the message. They turned on the spot as immediately, she warped them out.

Link's head spun as he saw a blurry image of Lanayru Spring came into view then his vision clouded with darkness when he realized Midna wasn't taking them to the spring.

Link woke with a groan, his back hurt and he was soaked. He almost cried out when he saw Lake Hylia stretch out before him. The familiar sight was not so pleasing for the state it was in. It seemed the twilight was quick to consume this little world. He looked to his left where he saw his companion on the ground. He scrambled over, grabbing her by the shoulders. She shuddered at his touch but relaxed when she saw it was Link. Pulling her up with him, the hero took in the sight of the once beautiful lake, once more blanketed with darkness. They turned to the spring entrance, looming before them like an endless chasm only they wouldn't fall through if they pitched forward. Link took a step forward, turning when Midna placed a hand on his arm. "I didn't bring us in for a reason; it's a trap, he probably set up an ambush, hoping we'd fly right in and he'd have all of us in his hand, isn't it obvious." Her amber eyes shone in the dim orange glow.

Link took her hand, trying to look brave, "I know what I'm up against but he's got Tia, waiting will only show him how weak we are and if we take the time to prepare ourselves, who knows how much more damage he could do, you don't have to come with me, it's alright,"

Taking a breath, Midna seemed to struggle with letting him take the risk of going into the spring but she looked up, determination blazing in her eyes, "Fine, I'll watch your back," her voice betrayed the slightest bit of contempt but Link paid no attention. They ventured into the darkness, senses alert as they made their way cautiously into the not so welcoming spring.

Their skin crawled with the feeling that they were being watched as the hero and princess walked into the once bright warming spring now infested with a dark, cold, sinister, life drowning feeling. Link shuddered and tried to shake off the nerves, he was aware of Midna to his left, hands pressed to her mouth as the tragedy of the spring brought back unwanted memories. When they finally stepped into the green glow of the spring, they saw Tia. Link stepped forward but stopped when Midna grabbed his arm. He followed her eyes to where she was looking; the shadow king revealed himself, something about him made Link draw back inside. Zant's mask had a fissure from the top left all the way down to the bottom right corner. Intricate purple lines fanned out from the fissure, lining his whole mask. Link looked back to his daughter; it wasn't until then that he noticed the same purple marks all over Tia's skin.

_We meet again, Hero of Light._ Zant's voice dripped venom as if he thought the title was just a child's fantasy

**Yayz, wow it took me a year to write this and I still haven't updated it yet, just sounds so corny cuz I was twelve when I wrote this XP Fweh, I'm gonna wrap up this chapter there, I'm not gonna update this story unless I get more reviews cuz I get the feeling no one's reading my stories.**


End file.
